


Musical Drabbles

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble from the deep abyss of tumblr, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are drabbles based on the songs they have for tittle. Audrey/everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part of Me -- Katy Perry

Jordan Mckee is one of the people Audrey know that have gone through some deep shit. Not to be rude, but her life has been one of the most complicated, rough and shitty life anyone could think about. Starting by where it all went to hell; the day her boyfriend abused her, wich trigered her trouble. Since that day, Jordan have never been able to touch anyone.

Until Nathan Wuornos came into her life.

But then again, the only reason he has approched her, she figured out, was to get information about Audrey Parker, to help her.

Once again, Jordan Mckee has been used, not loved.

She felt like nothing, empty, thinking now and ever, no one would ever love her for real. Not with that affliction of hers. Just wait Jordan. In few days, Audrey Parker is dissapearing into this barn and everything is going to be fine again, you’ll be normal, she used to told herself. But nothing happened that day. The troubles stayed because Nathan Wuornos fucked up the whole thing.

Six months later, Audrey Parker was back. But it wasn’t her. She was Lexie Dewitt now.

Or more convinced the others that was her.

Jordan, thinking, believing this time would be different, approached Lexie and they quickly became close. Very close. Jordan trusted her with her life, she had finally someone she could call a friend and Lexie, with her immunity to the troubles, was able to touch the human teaser woman without being hurt. That’s one thing that made Jordan feel normal and good and human with her and why they soon enough became almost inseparable.

Two weeks later, Jordan discovered Lexie has never really existed and this whole time, it was Audrey. The effect felt like a bomb has just been dropped on her. But if Audrey have acted so nice with her, than it means she does care about Jordan.

And finally, this day, she realised that yes, there is someone that cares about her for who she is, not for her body or any information from her, but for the person she has been, even with her trouble.

Something woke up inside her, something strong, very powerful that made her feel alive. Human. With Audrey by her side and being her friend, she felt indestructible and that none of the pain she has lived over the past years mattered anymore.

That was the part of her that no one ever would take away from her.


	2. Round and Round -- Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey finds Jennifer wondering on the side of the beach. She goes to see what up with her.

This morning, around 6 o’clock, while the town wa still sleepy, Audrey was taking her walk. She found Jennifer by the side of the beach, walking, too, and talking to herself. She didn’t understand right what she was talking about. The only words she heard were “maybe crazy”, “alone”, “this town” and “why me”. It’s not like Audrey had something else planned for the day and she hadn’t have any more time to speak with Jennifer since the last time they spoke wich happened around a month ago.

She joined Jennifer, who was more thinking than speaking now and surprised her. The girl didn’t expected someone to come by her side at this hour. Certainely not Audrey.

"Audrey? I mean, Lexie, sorry."

"No, you got it right the first time."

Jennifer looked at Audrey, more interogated than ever and asked, “Audrey?”

"Exactly."

"So you remember being you?"

"Always have."

"W-wait… Really?" Jennifer was really surprised. She stoped walking and stared at Audrey for a good moment, kinda seemed shocked.

"Of course. Y’know, I think it’s about time I start to be honest with you."

"Do the others know?"

Audrey chuckled, “Yeah. Duke was the first one to know about it. Followed by Nathan and Jordan. You’re the one who didn’t know, if we exclude Dwight. But this is not what I wanted to talk you about.”

"You… had some intention coming there by my side?" Both continued to walk.

"Well not at first, but I noticed you were talking to yourself. What were you talking about?"

Jennifer smiled, “Nah, nothing important. I just, y’know, was thinking out loud, that’s all.”

There’s been a silence but Audrey broke it with a question that she’s been asking herself since she saw Jennifer wondering on the beach.

"Do you think you’re crazy? That all you’ve been living is insane and doesn’t make sense, and some times you ask yourself "why me?". Because, you’re not the only one. Listen, I know this whole town is crazy and honestly, believe me, I think I am the one person who lived here the most. I may not remember it but I know it. I have once asked myself, "why don’t I just go away from here? Everything would be over and… I would be fine!". But all I can think about is all the people I would abandon. And I can’t permit this, not even for few days. So I tell myself "It’s like a rollercoaster, going round and round and not stoping. I just gotta hold my head and survive the ride."

She land a hand on Jennifer’s shoulder and finished what she was saying, “Just know that if you need of anything and feel like you have to talk to let this insanity of this town go away, I’ll be here. Just ask.”

Jennifer nodded and they both continued their walk, and once the sun and the town became alive, they got back home, each their side, and returned to their routine.  
They just hold their head as the carousel continued to go round and round and faster with the time, learning to live with it.


	3. I Kissed a Girl -- Katy Perry

There was a party at the Gull. The place was crowded, there was at least a hundred people, including the inside and the outside of it. Everyone was either drunk or about to. Duke was at the bar, serving the drinks—he did drink, but not enough to be drunk, he was running the place after all. He’d be in some deep shit if he’d end up like the others. 

Jennifer, too, decided to stay besides Duke, behind the bar. She drank few margaritas but that’s it. Nothing else has happened to her.

Nathan, at beginning was chating a bit with Audrey. Soon enough, without really feeling it, he drank, more and more, without realizing at all that he was becoming very, very drunk. Somehow, he separated from Audrey and ended up at the barn, throwing peanuts everywhere and yelling “FLYING RAISIIIIIIIIIN!”

Having let Audrey all alone, the only person left to accompany her, was Jordan. Together, they drank, so much they couldn’t even count how many shots and beers or whatever else they could have taken. At this point, they could drink anything and it would be the same. Music got intense and they started to dance. Touching each other, they felt like no one else was left in the room and it was their moment and could do anything they would, they could. Audrey still had a shooter in her hand and almost dropped it. She swallowed it, one shot, and threw it away.

Jordan placed her arms around Audrey’s neck as they started to dance more sensually. Audrey made her way to her waist and pushed it against hers. Both liked the feeling and both didn’t care about the glares they could get. At one point, Jordan’s hands moved to her partner’s face and held it as she pressed her lips on hers. She could taste her lips, they were so kissable, so tasteful. Once she separated, Audrey looked at her strangely, but not shocked. She took her hand and leaded her to her apartment.

Once up there and away from all those people, Audrey gave back the kiss Jordan had give her later. Without even realizing it, they were in Audrey’s bed, ripping off each other clothes and pleasing themselves. It may be the effect of alcohol, but neither of them could obey the rational part of their brain, it was confusing. It felt so wrong, but then again so good and so right. She liked it, she couldn’t deny it.

One thing is sure, they both would have to talk about that in the morning and Audrey will have to hope that Nathan won’t mind it.


	4. Artificial Nocturne -- Metric

Post-drabble, set after the “Round and Round — Imagine Dragons” drabble

Audrey was walking in the center of Haven. The town was quiet. Yet, no one was there, it seemed dead. Maybe a trouble, she thought.

The barn appeared.

Definitely a trouble.

It started to implode in front of her own eyes and disapeared.

The only way left is to kill the man you love…

She heard a voice echoing in her mind and a gun suddenly appeared in her hand. Nathan was just behind her. “Audrey. Do it.”

She turned around and faced a broken Nathan. He was broken but meanful. “You have to, this is the only way. Do it, Audrey. Kill me. " He took her hand having the gun and put it right on his heart.

"Kill me."

And the gun shot.

"NATHAN!" Audrey yelled, waking up, or more jumping of fear, heart racing like hell, almost thought she’d have an heart attack. She was breathing heavily, yet, wondering if he was breathing.

"Hey, woa there, what’s wrong? I’m right here." Nathan asked, already . He looked at Audrey worried.

She sighed heavily, again. And jumped to his neck, hugging him. “Thanks god, you’re fine.” she paused and continued when Nathan gave her the what look. “I hate nightmares.”

At this moment, her cellphone rang. It was Jennifer. “Audrey, you told me whenever I’d need to talk I could just call you and like, I could actually talk to you about the crazy going on that I couldn’t keep inside, right?”

"Yeah, that’s exact, why?" Audrey answered, still catching up her breath after that dream.

"I need to talk, like right now. Can I come at your place? Or can you come at me, I don’t know you choose."

"Come at my place. I’ll be there."

Both hung up in the same time and Audrey turned on Nathan asking him, just for today, “I have to talk to Jennifer. Alone. I’m sorry if this is rude but…”

"No, it’s okay, I get it." He did understand, but he still wasn’t pleased about that. First the jump scare wake up and now he’d have to leave when he haven’t even had a breakfast.

Definitely, this wasn’t the best day for him.

But it may be different on Audrey’s side.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*knocknocknock*

Audrey went open the door, “Jennifer.”

"Audrey, hi, thanks god, I really had to talk to you."

Jennifer spoke so fast Audrey could hardly understand what the other woman was saying.

Both of them went to Audrey’s living room and sat on the couch.

"So, what is it about? What’s going on new?"

"The voices. I’m hearing them again."

"What?" Audrey didn’t expected that kind answer.

"The voices in my head they’re here again, the voice from the barn and it’s not stopping!"

"But… The barn has imploded how is that possible?"

"I—I don’t know I tried to take some meds I found at the drugstore but it doesn’t work, I haven’t slept, can’t think, can’t do anything without having them again. All night they’ve been there! Maybe… Maybe i’m just crazy. Maybe i’m just as fucked up as they say. As everyone say." She felt really insecure, she started to show the fear she had for herself since a long time ago, when it all started. She didn’t wanted this to start again.

"Wowow there, calm down , okay? You’re not crazy, it’s just…" She sighed, "this town."

"But the barn is gone how is this possible?!"

"Hey look, have you talked about this with Duke?"

"Of course not! He’d think i’m crazy for real."

Audrey chuckled. “No he wouldn’t. Believe me, he LOVES you. He’ll always do. It’s not a Haven thing that’s gonna stop him from doing so.”

It calmed Jennifer down a bit. “Yeah, maybe, but… I’m still very scared.”

"Look, if it happens again, come at me and we’ll talk more about it."

The other woman nodded and moved to the exit. Before she left, Audrey asked her, “Hey, you didn’t told me what you heard exactly. What was it?”

"Um," she tried to remember, "I couldn’t say exactly everything I heard. I’m sorry. But, I do remember two phrases. They were: “The only way left is to kill the man you love.” And they other was “Kill me.” Then I heard a gunshot. That’s all I remember.”

Audrey stayed speechless.

Jennifer had heard her dream.

She had heard what was in Audrey’s head


End file.
